


Death Isn't Always Goodbye

by BookDragon44



Series: Means to an End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Had to do it, How Supernatural could end, Hurt No Comfort, Self Prompt, ending, lots of feels, sorry about the feels, use of quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon44/pseuds/BookDragon44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen in the end? Would it really be the end? What would the Winchesters do?</p><p>This story is one way that Supernatural could end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Isn't Always Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes used are copyrighted to Supernatural and so are all the characters. None of them are mine but the plot is totally mine so yeah. Title taken from Season 10 episode 20. Enjoy :)

     At the very end, the world is in devastation. Buildings crumpling, streets cracked, everything destroyed and gone. Sam, Dean, Cas are bloody, cut up, and beat up. Cas looks near death, lying on the ground with shallow breaths. Sam looks ready to drop and his eyes defy his wants for it all to be over. But Dean is supporting Sam ( _That’s my job, right_ ) up with all the energy he has left. He is much worse than his little brother ( _Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?_ ) but he swore he would always protect Sammy with his life. So he would rather die than see his little brother die first.

     With a glance towards Cas, the pair slowly make their way to the angel. Upon reaching him ( _Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters_ ), his eyes latch onto Dean’s. Since his voice box was hindered by the knife sticking out, his eyes portrayed what he wished to say. Thank you. _(Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything.)_ With his eyes still locked onto Dean’s, they watch as his breaths get slower, s..l..o..w..e..r, s…l…o…w…e…r, until **stop** and his eyes glaze over. Whatever strength that kept the two standing abandons them and they sink to the ground. This is their final death _(Hello, Dean)_.

     Dean musters enough strength for a small smile aimed at Sam and whispers, “You’re outta practice, little brother.” _(Night, Sammy)_.

     Sam is also able to conjure enough to smile back and reply, “I could still beat you, if I wanted.” _(Do I have to go?)._

     Once bright, now dull green eyes flutter shut and with the last of his breath the word, “Bitch,” is said.

     Sam’s reply catches in this throat as he realizes what just occurred and his soft reply of “Jerk” is the last words he ever says. Both for once have smiles on their faces, finally they are at peace. _(There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you)._

     A white light fills his vision as he heads towards what he knows is Heaven until a voice breaks through the silence. Instantly, he recognizes it as his favorite angel Castiel. 

    He says, “You can change this ending, if you are willing.”

    “But why me, why not my brother?” the younger sibling questions.

     Cas answers in a sorrow voice, “I can send you back to where it all started. But I’m not positive if you will retain all your memories of what occurred. Why you is a simple question. You deserve a happy ending.”

     Sam smiles sadly _(You’ve sacrificed everything for me, don’t you think I’d do the same for you?)_ and ponders the idea for a moment. He nods and in a confident voice says, “I’m in. Although I would love to do it with Dean _(You’re not doing it alone)._ I think he’ll be happy up here, even though he’ll be mad he missed out on the adventure.”

     The white light begins to fade from view and the memories of the all the hunting trips, chick-flick moments, deaths (so many deaths), smiles, frowns, tears, everything fade alongside the light. _(You’re my brother, and I’m here to take you home)._

     The next moment, his eyes are opening to the inside of his apartment. Jess is lying next to him and he is overcome with the feeling of déjá vu that he has to close his eyes. Soon he begins to fall back asleep from what he thinks was just a weird dream. _(One last job)._

     A familiar voice rings through his head as sleep takes its hold, “Good luck Sam Winchester.” _(Bring me some pie!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if at the end of Supernatural, after everything has happened, maybe they all died or something. But after everything fades to black, and we all think it’s over, a bright while light lights the screen. Then we see S1 Sam walking up, drenched in sweat. He looks over and sees Jessica lying next to him and mutters, “It was just a dream.” Then he lies back down, holds Jess close, and falls back asleep.
> 
> I tweaked the prompt a little bit but glad of how it ended.


End file.
